Photon Dragon Slayer Magic
Photon Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes photons. Description Photon Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Photon Dragon. Consequently, Photon Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control Photons from any part of their body, which is typically used both for stealth and as a form of mobility. The generated photons can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Spells Kiskue's Spells Basic Spells •'Photon Dragon's 'Roar: Kiskue shoots a yellow beam like roar from his mouth that has high amounts of energy. [Offensive Spell] | [Long Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Photon Dragon's 'Elbow: Kiskue creates photons from his elbow, boosting the striking power of any subsequent corresponding punch. This move can also be used to deviate Kiskue's current trajectory or if applied to both elbows increases his speed. [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0''.5''] •'Photon Dragon's Ricocheting Fang': Kiskue envelops themselves in an aura of photon resembling a fang and tosses himself at the opponent, send flying both the caster and the opponent flying back upon impact [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0''.5''] •'Photon Dragon's Flight': Kiskue projects himself in the air engulfing his body into photon dragon aura and puts his arms to create dragon like wings out of photons. Optionally by diving down to his opponent and hitting them he violently damages himself and the opponent. [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0''.5''] •'Photon Dragon's Body Slam': Kiskue engulfs himself in photon dragon's energy and propel himself toward a target. If the hit lands on the target, it'll explode both him and the target having for result to projecting both of them away while dealing slight recoil damage to Kiskue and heavy damage to the target. [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0''.5''] •'Photon Dragon's Claw': Kiskue releases photon from his feet and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful photon-enhanced kick, with the photons greatly augmenting the power of said kick. He can also create photons from his feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing him to jet-propel in any direction he desire. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that he wish to engage in close combat. [Mobility Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 0''.5''] •'Photon Dragon's Fists': Kiskue encases his fists in photon energy, increasing the speed at which he can punch and he'd let out a rapid flurry of punches. The energy will be released off up to a medium range in front of him. [Offensive Spell] | [Close & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1] •'Photon Dragon's Dynamic Combination': Kiskue engulfs himself into photon energy and dashes towards the opponent, if he lands a successful punch the energy from the hit will send the opponent flying back, the user will then dash again with photon energy and kick the opponent up in the air, finally the user leaps high above the opponent and kick him down, the impact can cause a small crater. Each hit in the combo does 2% damage. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1] •'Photon Dragon's Drive': Kiskue cloaks his body in an aura of photons, increasing his overall speed by twofold [Booster Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 2''] ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Photon Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Phosphorescent Fireworks : Kiskue charges a quantity of energy to a phosphorescent state into the scales on his body, after a certain time he roars loudly letting it all out releasing from each part of his body small scales/blasts of glowing yellow photon energy on every direction who all converge onto his opponents after spreading enough. This attack does 75% damage / by the number of opponents present. [Secret Art] | [Long Range] | [Cost: 20] •'''name: desc [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] Navigation ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁